


Feature

by corcou



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8418733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corcou/pseuds/corcou
Summary: One iteration of Mal, at home.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melody_Jade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody_Jade/gifts).



A small space, but thanks to a dimly remembered procession of Parisian agents she preferred _cozy_ —clean architecture; enclosed warmth; the most exquisite view imaginable, although her age had crept past longing to swim into the horizon herself; walls hung with whatever came to mind instead of the occasionally cloying oils Dom had so fancied—and, of course, home was where the children were. Here they were, sleeping with their legs scrunched up as they once had inside her, never too far to touch.

It was only a pity about the broken buttons, and the unsightly locks on the grilles.


End file.
